Currently, there are multiple types of beverage producing apparatus available in the market. Various examples of the apparatus include but are not limited to coffee machines, juice machines, soda dispensers, and the like. Consumers typically prefer machines that are rather quick in their operation and simultaneously prepare a good quality beverage, for instance coffee. Further, there are multiple machines in the market that use consumables, such as capsules, pods, etc. to give a good cup of coffee with relatively less effort and time involvement from the consumer.
One of the various types of coffee machines requires piercing the consumable, such as a capsule, in order to prepare the coffee. One such coffee machine is disclosed in EP2571405B1. There are other types of coffee machines that use capsules but do not pierce them to brew the coffee. However, if the consumer is not careful in selecting the right type of capsule based on the coffee machine, he may either risk in-cup quality of the brewed coffee or even damage the machine. For instance, he might take capsule that does not require piercing and place it in the machine that operates by piercing the capsule, in such a case there is a high chance that the piercing element as disclosed in EP2571405B1 may be damaged. Alternatively, even if successfully pierced, the in-cup quality of the beverage might be unsatisfactory.